Responsabilidad
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Del juego Pokemon Mundo Misterioso: Los pequeños miembros del equipo de Rescate Llamarada se aventuran en una misión aparentemente sencilla, pero que acabará siendo más difícil de lo esperado. Los problemas no solo servirán para ganar más miembros y reputación en su equipo, sino que también les unirá más y enseñará la verdadera misión de los equipos de rescate. Os amistad


Saludos.

Dejo el segundo OS que he podido escribir dentro de mis días de bloqueo y poco tiempo .w. es el fic que mencioné en mi anterior historia "Sopa de letras con pollo" dedicado al equipo de rescate del juego Pokemon Mundo misterioso. Esta vez, la historia está ubicada en el pasado, cuando Hofire y Feraligatr eran niños y recién comenzaban con el trabajo de rescatistas. Tiene un poco de romance -muy poco- y algunas de las meteduras de pata clásicas del líder del equipo. Servirá un poco para explicar ciertas cosas del otro fanfic. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews.

* * *

**Responsabilidad**

Los dos pokemon caminaban en dirección de "Correos Pelipper", muy temprano aquel día. Uno de ellos iba a adelante, con la cabeza muy en alto y gesto altanero. El que le seguía traía las plumas de su cabeza agachadas, como un perro escondiendo la cola, bastante impropio en él.

—Anda...—dijo, mirando al otro delante.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Discúlpame...

—Ya te disculpé. Ayer en la noche te disculpé—sentenció el pokemon azulado sin detener la marcha—.No sé porqué insistes.

—Si me hubieras disculpado—dijo Hofire—no estarías siendo tan pesado conmigo ahora.

—Eso es cosa tuya—respondió Totodile mirándole apenas y regresando su atención al frente.

Correos Pelipper ya se pronunciaba a lo lejos, y se acercaba con cada paso que los dos niños le sacaban al camino. El "Equipo Llamarada", compuesto por los dos pequeños Torchic y Totodile, había tenido un mal día ayer, y no se debía a alguna misión fallida o algo por el estilo. Hofire, el travieso e impulsivo Torchic líder del equipo, había metido la pata como generalmente hacía, y esta vez había perjudicado a los dos principales miembros del grupo: su amigo Totodile y él mismo. No había sido ninguna situación de vida o muerte, pero había sido la completa pérdida de un día entero de trabajo y diversión, además de que pasaron hambre todo el día por culpa de la torpeza del pokemon de fuego.

Hofire se había sentido atraído por las esferas mágicas que Kecleon conseguía desde el primer instante en que las vio, y se juramentó conseguir una para sí mismo alguna vez. Reunió muchos objetos extraños que consiguió en sus viajes, hasta que tuvo lo suficiente para intercambiárselo al pokemon camaleón por una de las ansiadas esferas. En cuanto la tuvo entre sus minúsculas alitas, tan brillante, redonda y azul, partió corriendo de regreso a la base para mostrársela a su mejor amigo, emocionado hasta la médula de ver su deseo realizado. Totodile se encontraba justamente afuera de la base, revisando el correo que uno de los Pelipper había traído. Se sorprendió de ver a Hofire levantando antes que él.

— ¿Qué conseguiste una esfera mágica?—repitió el lagarto, mirando extrañado el redondo objeto.

— ¡Así es!—exclamó el polluelo, lanzando la esfera al aire y atrapándola otra vez— ¡Será genial! ¡Nos será muy útil en alguna ocasión!

—Supongo que sí...—dijo su camarada, no muy convencido— ¿Y cómo es que funcionan?

— ¡Es fácil! Solo la levantas así y dices: ¡esfera petrificante!—gritó, alzando la esfera por sobre su cabeza.

El objeto azul brilló intensamente y desapareció en una pequeña explosión de luz y humo. Totodile sintió como sus miembros comenzaban a agarrotarse y un horrible calambre le sacudió todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo e incapaz de volver a levantarse. Hofire frente a él, cayó de espaldas y ya no pudo moverse más. La esfera debía ser lanzada y uno salir del lugar para evitar su efecto, aunque esto no le había quedado del todo claro al pokemon de fuego... Totodile estuvo regañándolo todo el día frente a la base del equipo, quejándose después del sol de mediodía y del hambre que los atacó durante la tarde, aunque tuvieron bastante tiempo para conocerse mejor el uno al otro...

Finalmente los dos amigos llegaron hasta la pequeña cabaña hecha de hojas y cañas dobladas que constituía Correos Pelipper. Desde la entrada pudieron ver algunos miembros de otros equipos de rescate, como a Medicham del equipo Bellaco, o Nuzleaf del equipo Ladino. Los pokemon volvieron apenas la cabeza para verles, luego regresaron su atención a lo suyo. Todos los equipos de rescate estaban formados por pokemon evolucionados y experimentados. El que dos novatos se metieran de la nada en el negocio de los rescatistas era bastante...novedoso. Hofire y Totodile pasaron por alto las miradas y se dirigieron a una canasta tejida que estaba hasta arriba con cartas, trozos de papel, hojas verdes dobladas, corteza, y todo lo imaginable que pudiera improvisarse para escribir una nota de auxilio. Revisaron varias, teniendo que dejar de lado aquellas en donde se pedían rescates a lugares demasiado peligrosos para ellos; sabían el nivel que tenían y no pretendían llegar más lejos hasta no estar a la altura, y tener que ser ellos los rescatados después.

—Estas de aquí me parecen bastante bien—dijo el pokemon azul sujetando una carta y una hoja verde con marcas hechas con algún objeto afilado—.Una es al Monte Trueno; un Caterpie que no ha regresado a su casa. El otro es a la Cima Silenciosa; un Pidgeotto va de visita con su amigo y no consigue encontrar el camino desde ayer.

—Suena bien—asintió Hofire—, vayamos entonces...

—No tan rápido, enanos—se escuchó de pronto.

Los dos pokemon reconocieron al instante la voz rasposa, y el instinto de Totodile le hizo esconder rápidamente las dos cartas que tenía, pero alguien se las arrebató desde el lado por donde las escondía y las perdió de entre las manos.

—Monte Trueno y Cima Silenciosa, ¿eh?—dijo Gengar, mientras Medicham le entregaba las cartas que le había quitado al pokemon de agua—.No está mal. Ni muy lejos ni demasiado arriesgado. Desde que Zapdos se fue del lugar uno puede hasta irse de vacaciones a ese sitio.

—Nossotross deberíamoss ir de vacacioness alguna vezz, jefe—siseó Ekans a un lado, moviendo un poco su alargado cuerpo.

— ¡Claro!—respondió el fantasma, ensanchando su sonrisa—Con el trabajo que hagamos hoy podríamos pedir una bonita comisión y darnos un descanso.

— ¡Devuélvenos eso!—rugió Totodile, saltando hacia Gengar para recuperar las cartas, traspasando su cuerpo y cayendo de bruces al suelo— ¡Ay!

— ¡Ehehehe! ¡Qué bobo!—rió Gengar con sus demás compañeros.

— ¡Siempre ustedes tres!—se quejó Hofire, ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie—¿Por qué no se consiguen sus misiones y dejan de quitarnos las nuestras?

—Ah~ porque ustedes siempre se consiguen las que nosotros queremos—respondió Medicham con su tono cantarín—.Si no fuera porque tienen esa facilidad para conseguir lo que queremos, ¡no se los quitaríamos!

El trío se volvió a reír, molestando aún más al par de niños.

—Anda, no seas llorón—dijo Gengar a Totodile, que se ponía rojo de furia—.Si quieres puedes quedarte con esta misión inútil que encontramos. Es para bebés—dijo, dejando caer una hojita en la cabeza del pokemon acuático.

—Les vendrá como anillo al dedo~—siguió Medicham moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Yo no tengo dedoss—siguió Ekans, moviendo la cola.

—Sí, es por eso que no vamos a tomarla—continuó el fantasma, volviéndose— ¡Adiós bobos! ¡Diviértanse!

El equipo Bellaco salió riendo del lugar, únicamente con las miradas de Totodile y Hofire puestas en ellos. Los dos pokemon soltaron exclamaciones de enojo y el lagarto rascó con sus patas en el suelo, como hacía cuando algo le salía mal.

—Algún día, cuando sea un enorme Feraligatr—dijo el pokemon azul—voy a morder a esos tres tan fuerte que van a quedar llenos de agujeros.

—Yo los voy a rostizar con mi lanzallamas—comentó Hofire, no sabiendo qué otra cosa decir pues no tenía idea de en qué se convertiría algún día—.Bueno ¿y qué es lo que nos dejaron esos?

Totodile desdobló la hoja y leyó.

—Es en Arboleda Chica...—dijo, bastante desanimado. El lugar quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina y lo habían visitado centenares de veces—Una Sunkern pide ayuda; dice que está atrapada entre las raíces de un árbol muy grande, y no ha conseguido salir. Parece que lleva allí un par de días.

—Pobrecilla—comentó Hofire, imaginando lo que sería estar atrapado en un lugar así—. No está tan mal. Se pondrá feliz cuando la saquemos de allí—terminó con una sonrisa y moviendo las plumas de su cabeza.

—Supongo—dijo el otro, tratando de sonreír. La verdad es que podía sonar horrible quedarse debajo de unas raíces en un lugar tan cercano al poblado pokemon, pero lo que más buscaba Totodile en sus misiones de rescate era la aventura y la emoción de los viajes. La misión que "les habían dejado" apenas les llevaría un par de horas en ir y volver. El pokemon suspiró algo desganado y salió junto con su amigo de Correos Pelipper.

* * *

Tal y como Totodile calculara, apenas habían tardado poco menos de una hora en acercarse a Arboleda Chica. Vieron desde lejos el cúmulo de árboles que conformaba el lugar, y rápidamente comenzaron a pedir indicaciones. Preguntaron a los pokemon que vivían por allí, en su mayoría Rattata que mordisqueaban bayas y manzanas y algunos Wurmple pegados a los troncos, si sabían algo de una Sunkern perdida. Casi nadie pudo decir algo concreto, solo que la habían visto pasar hacía un par de días por allí, nada más. Los amigos agradecieron y siguieron revisando. Se detuvieron a los pies de cada árbol de gran tamaño, buscando alguno con raíces grandes y sobresalientes, pero encontraron pocos con esta descripción, y la pokemon en cuestión no estaba por allí. Se dieron varias vueltas hasta que un Pidgey que los venía observando desde hacía rato, se dirigió a ellos.

—Hacia el sur hay un roble enorme—dijo el pokemon, moviendo su cabeza mientras hablaba—. Debe tener como cien años. Sus raíces también son gigantescas; mis amigos y yo hemos estado jugando por allí en algunas ocasiones. Puede que sea el árbol que buscan.

—Te lo agradecemos mucho—dijo Totodile, asintiendo con la cabeza y echando a caminar.

Hofire se detuvo y se volvió hacia pokemon volador.

— ¿No te gustaría unirte a nuestro equipo?—le preguntó emocionado, moviendo sus alitas—Nos serías de muchísima ayuda.

Pidgey puso cara de interés, pero muy fingida.

—Tal vez, no sé. Tendría que pensarlo—dijo, encogiendo sus minúsculas alas, como restándole importancia—.¿Tienen galletas?

—Uh...no. Pero tenemos muchas manzanas...—dijo, esperando que eso sirviera.

Pidgey ladeó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo pensaré. Cuando pasen por aquí de nuevo te doy mi respuesta.

— ¡Vale!

Hofire se despidió y regresó corriendo al lado de su amigo. Dentro de poco pudieron ver el roble antes mencionado: en verdad era gigante; sus ramas estaban colmadas de nidos, muchos deshabitados, y sus raíces se extendían por la tierra, hundiéndose y saliendo como largos dedos metidos en la tierra. Crecía mucha hierba alrededor y la espesa copa proyectaba una sombra perenne que apenas dejaba filtrar rayos de sol.

—Aquí es—dijo Totodile admirando el árbol.

—Vamos a buscar a Sunkern y luego a irnos por Pidgey—dijo Hofire muy convencido, casi como si el ave ya le hubiera dado una respuesta positiva.

Los dos amigos comenzaron a dar un rodeo por el árbol, trepando y bajando de las raíces, que servían hasta para jugar a escalar, siempre y cuando no se te metieran las patas en los agujeros o quedaras hundido hasta la cintura y te atascaras de tener un cuerpo demasiado robusto, como le pasó a Totodile en una ocasión. Le dieron la vuelta completa al árbol, pero no encontraron a nadie.

—Qué raro... ¿seguro que era aquí?—preguntó el Torchic a su amigo.

—Claro que sí. No es que haya muchos lugares que se llamen igual. Además de que los pokemon vieron pasar a Sunkern por aquí.

—Tal vez consiguió salir y se fue a su casa.

—Tal vez...revisemos una vez más y si no la encontramos, pues nos vamos.

Los pokemon se separaron, uno por la derecha y otro por la izquierda, rodeando el árbol por segunda vez. En esta ocasión, ambos se detuvieron a revisar entre los espacios y agujeros que se creaban por las formas extrañas que tenían las raíces, y fue así como Hofire la encontró.

— ¡Aquí está!—llamó el polluelo a su amigo.

Este acudió rápidamente y se metió entre las raíces para quedar junto a su compañero entre paredes de tronco. Abajo entre unas raíces que estaban hundidas se creaba un pequeño, muy pequeño agujero, en donde estaba Sunkern metida. La pokemon tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que dormitaba.

—No se ve herida al menos, aunque no podría decir...—apuntó Totodile. Allí abajo estaba muy oscuro y solo podían distinguirse las formas de la pokemon semilla.

—Déjamelo a mí—soltó Hofire hinchando el buche. Totodile estuvo por detenerlo pero como siempre, su acelerado amigo actuó antes de pensar— ¡Sorpresa!

El pollito disparó bolas de fuego contra una raíz cercana para hacer algo de luz. Ésta se prendió rápidamente y el calor y la luz hicieron que Sunkern diera un respingo y se despertara de golpe. El fuego empezó a crecer rápidamente y la pokemon soltó un alarido de espanto. Totodile disparó su pistola de agua y apagó el fuego de inmediato. Luego se volvió con una mirada severa hacia su amigo.

—... ¿perdón?—soltó el aludido.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Pudiste haber quemado todo y a Sunkern con ello!

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! No era esa la intención...

—Vinieron...—se escuchó la voz saliendo de la tierra.

Ambos amigos se volvieron y vieron abajo que la pokemon, ahora despierta, sonreía de forma cansada y apenas abría los ojos. Temblaba un poco, tal vez de frío o debilidad...o ambas cosas. Hofire y Totodile se asustaron un poco por su estado. No esperaban encontrarla así. Dormida se veía mejor.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el pokemon acuático, acercándose un poco al agujero.

—Más o menos...tengo mucho frío...y hambre—dijo la pokemon, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Pobrecita...

— ¡No te preocupes!—saltó el enérgico pokemon de fuego— ¡Ahora mismo te traigo de comer! ¡Espérame un poco!

Y diciendo esto, el pokemon se marchó rápidamente hacia los arbustos, para conseguir bayas. Totodile le vio irse y regresó su atención a Sunkern.

— ¿Cuántos días llevas aquí?—le preguntó.

—Me parece que tres—respondió ella con la voz apagada—aunque me duermo y despierto varias veces...así que no sé cuantos exactamente—sonrió apenas—.Me alegra mucho que hayan llegado...creí que nadie vendría. Envié mi pedido de ayuda desde el primer día...

Totodile tragó saliva. Supuso que nadie había venido por la misma razón por la que ellos casi no venían: estaba demasiado cerca, era una misión muy sencilla y los equipos de alto rango no hacían esas cosas. Se las dejaban precisamente a los equipos pequeños. El lagarto azul se sintió bastante mal de haber pensado como lo había hecho aquella mañana. Estuvo por decir algo, pero Hofire apareció corriendo y cargando dos bayas en sus minúsculas alas. Las dejó en el lugar y sin decir nada, se marchó corriendo para traer más. Parecía emocionado. Totodile sonrió y cogió una baya caquic. Se la acercó a la pokemon.

—Ten—le dijo—te sentirás mejor.

Sunkern trató de disimular un gesto de desagrado, pero se dijo a sí misma que no era momento de ponerse caprichosa. Se movió un poco y cogió la baya con su boca de manos del pokemon azul. Empezó a mordisquearla, pero se tardaba mucho en conseguir sacarle un pedazo.

—Creo que está muy dura para ti—dijo Totodile, notando esto.

—Me cuesta comer las caquic... ¿podrías darme la meloc, por favor?—pidió algo apenada.

—Por supuesto.

—Muchas gracias.

Totodile sacó la otra baya estirando mucho su brazo en el agujero, luego le entregó la baya rosada. Era blanda y dulce, y Sunkern se la comió rápido y con muchas ganas. El pokemon acuático no pudo evitar una sonrisa de felicidad. Al instante llegó Hofire corriendo otra vez, cargando otro par de bayas, dejándolas en lugar y marchándose otra vez, a toda velocidad. Totodile cogió la baya Oram y se la estiró a la pokemon. Ella la recibió a gusto y se la comió rápidamente.

—Dime, ¿cómo fue que acabaste aquí?—preguntó Totodile, extrañado de verla en una situación así.

La sonrisa de Sunkern desapareció por un momento, mientras recordaba exactamente cómo se había metido en aquel lugar. Se tardó un poco en empezar.

—Vivo cerca de aquí, en una pradera despejada y donde habitan muchos pokemon planta. Allí todo era tranquilo, y podía ir por donde quería y tomar sol todo el día sin molestar a nadie...pero un día apareció un entrenador...

— ¿Un entrenador?—repitió Totodile. Había escuchado mucho de ellos en su vida, pero nunca se había encontrado a uno.

—Así es. Apareció de pronto y cuando nos vio a todos, se emocionó bastante. Dijo, "¡voy a capturar algunos pokemon planta!" y sacó un Poochyena...el pokemon comenzó a perseguirnos por todos lados. El entrenador consiguió atrapar un Oddish, y luego intentó capturarme a mí. Le ordenó a su Poochyena que me siguiera y me mordiera. Yo escapé como pude con Poochyena casi encima de mi—la Sunkern puso una cara muy entristecida—. Me metí aquí a la fuerza porque no podía sacarme al pokemon de encima. Aún así, Poochyena escarbó aquí y trató de alcanzarme con sus brazos; me hizo varios arañazos...aunque ya no me duelen tanto—dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Totodile volvió a tragar saliva, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Su mejor amigo, Hofire... él había sido humano alguna vez. No podía imaginarlo a él en esa situación; acorralando a un pokemon y haciendo de todo para conseguirlo. Realmente deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que algo así jamás hubiera pasado. Trató de prestar atención a la última parte del relato de Sunkern, aunque en su cabeza solo conseguía repetirse a sí mismo "¿por qué no habré venido antes?"

—Cuando el entrenador vio que no podría atraparme, se marchó con su pokemon y yo me quedé aquí abajo. Intenté salir por todos los medios a mi alcance, pero no lo conseguí. El sol no llega hasta este agujero...así que no he podido producir mi propio alimento, y el agua de este árbol es muy amarga; me ha costado mucho absorberla.

—Ojalá pudiera traerte algo de beber...—se dijo el pokemon azul, y al instante se golpeó la frente— ¡Pero qué tonto soy!—exclamó.

Se hizo hacia atrás y apuntó su boca hacia arriba; luego dejó salir un suave chorro de agua que cayó en forma de ligera llovizna sobre el agujero. Sunkern se emocionó y recibió algunas gotas sobre su pequeño cuerpo, asimilándolas de prisa y bebiendo por fin después de varios días. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, y esta vez sonrió de verdad.

—Muchas gracias—le dijo dulcemente.

Totodile no se dio cuenta, pero sus mejillas se prendieron levemente al escucharle y verle sonreír. Sintió algo muy grato con ese simple agradecimiento, aún mejor que esa vez en que les agradecieron con una pila de comida y objetos peculiares por escoltar a una pareja de Nidorans. No supo describirlo, pero había sido nuevo y agradable. Su emoción se vio interrumpida cuando Hofire apareció por tercera vez cargando más bayas. Las dejó en el suelo y se preparó para emprender la siguiente carrera, pero su amigo le detuvo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Hofire!—le llamó antes de que el otro se alejara—Suficientes bayas. Mejor pensemos en cómo vamos a sacar a Sunkern de aquí.

—Creo que tienes razón—respondió el polluelo con la respiración agitada, pero siempre sonriente— ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Claro. Escarbemos para sacarla de aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Los dos pokemon se acercaron al agujero y comenzaron a escarbar. Totodile con sus manos y Hofire con sus patas. No duraron mucho, tal y como Poochyena, pues la tierra estaba compacta y dura. Acabaron agotados y apenas dejando algunos arañazos inútiles en la tierra oscura. Tuvieron que trabajar en otro plan.

— ¿Qué tal si quemamos estas raíces?—sugirió el polluelo inocentemente.

Totodile estuvo por golpearlo en la cabeza, y volvió a repetirle del peligro que sería intentar prender algo en aquel árbol tan vigoroso y grande. Si no conseguían controlar el fuego, no solo matarían a Sunkern; quemarían el bosque entero. Hofire se achicó al escuchar esto.

—Intentemos destruir las raíces para sacarla de allí—dijo Totodile, muy decidido.

Volvieron a intentarlo, y esta vez se descargaron con garras, mordidas y picotazos contra las gruesas raíces que encerraban a la pokemon. Hofire picoteaba con toda su fuerza, y Totodile terminó mordiendo con sus fauces las raíces, enfurecido y frustrado al ver que no estaban consiguiendo absolutamente nada en mucho rato. El sol comenzaba a caer y no habían hecho el menor avance.

— ¡AGH!—exclamó el lagarto, agarrándose la cabeza a dos manos y sacudiéndola— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé...—Hofire no era muy bueno para las ideas, mucho menos cuando tenía el estómago vacío. Trató de pensar en algo, pero solo se le ocurría "aquella" idea que él y su amigo despreciaban tanto— ¿Qué tal si...le decimos a otro equipo que nos ayude?

— ¿Qué?—soltó Totodile con su boca llena de magullones y raspones exageradamente abierta— ¿Estás bromeando?

—A mí tampoco me gusta...pero no lo estamos consiguiendo.

— ¡Tenemos que seguir tratando!—rugió el pokemon azul— ¡Vamos a sacar a Sunkern de aquí de un modo u otro, pero vamos a hacerlo nosotros! ¿Queremos ser el mejor equipo de rescate, o no?—preguntó a su amigo— ¡Pues si es así, no vamos a rendirnos, y vamos a demostrarles a todos que podemos con lo que sea!

Hofire se sintió renovado con aquellas palabras. Todos lo alababan de ser muy fuerte, pero en su fuerza física a veces carecía de la fuerza interior que su amigo tenía, y en verdad agradecía tenerlo a su lado, especialmente cuando se desmoralizaba como ahora. Volvió a hincharse, lleno del valor de su compañero, y una súbita idea pasó por su cabeza. Se emocionó mucho y no atinaba a explicar el plan.

— ¡Ya regreso!—exclamó sin más, volviéndose y echando a correr de regreso por donde habían venido.

Totodile no alcanzó a preguntar nada, solo vio al polluelo alejarse con las últimas luces del día. Se preguntó a dónde iría y para qué. Suspiró confiando en él y se quedó mirando un momento por donde su amigo se había marchado. En esto, Sunkern, que había permanecido muda de ver a los pokemon luchar con tanta fiereza contra el árbol y luego darse ese valor para seguir adelante, notó algo enterrado en la raíz que estaba justo por sobre su cabeza. Se acercó todo lo que pudo (apenas unos centímetros) y pudo ver que se trataba de algo blanco incrustado en el tronco. Casi no quedaba luz, por lo que la pokemon estiró su tallito y lo cogió entre sus brotes: era un colmillo, blanco y afilado. Contuvo una exclamación al comprender que era de Totodile. El pokemon ni siquiera había notado que se había dejado no solo uno, sino que tres colmillos en su intento de destruir las raíces que encerraban a la pokemon, tan enfocado estaba en intentar liberarla.

Un sentimiento de ternura le brotó a la pokemon y sus ojos se mojaron un poco. Se quedó viendo a Totodile un largo momento, sin saber cómo había tenido la suerte de que pokemons tan valientes y entregados hubieran acudido en su rescate. Nunca había conocido pokemons así, y no podía encontrar palabras en su escaso diccionario para intentar siguiera darle las gracias. Guardó el colmillo dentro de su tallo; pinchaba un poco, pero jamás se desharía de él.

—Espero que tenga una buena idea—dijo el lagarto acercándose al agujero y sentándose en la entrada—, no es que se le den muy bien los planes...

—Él es muy enérgico—dijo Sunkern, moviéndose un poco para esconder su rubor, aunque no era necesario en aquella oscuridad—y también valiente.

—Sí, pero a veces hace cosas muy disparatadas, como intentar quemar las raíces.

—Qué bueno que estabas aquí para detenerlo—le agradeció la pokemon, aliviada de no haber sido cocinada viva—. Eres su lado sensato según parece.

—Algo así...—Totodile se rascó la mejilla.

—Hacen un buen equipo. ¿Tienen nombre?

Totodile asintió con la cabeza.

—Equipo Llamarada.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas, con la noche cerrada sobre los dos pokemon que estaban metidos entre las raíces del árbol. Hofire no aparecía, Totodile había continuado su intento de destruir las raíces alrededor de la pequeña entrada del agujero y se había lastimado las manos, y seguía sin conseguir nada. Soltaba gruñidos furiosos y frustrados al verse tan débil e incapaz de conseguirlo.

—Por favor, no sigas haciéndolo—le pidió Sunkern al cabo de su tercer intento—.Vas a terminar perdiendo los dedos.

—Es que...

—Esperemos un poco más; tu amigo Hofire ha de estar consiguiendo ayuda tal vez.

—Solo espero que no haya ido a buscar otros equipos...—soltó el pokemon, sentándose de nuevo con un suspiro cansado—aunque su cara decía otra cosa...

El estómago gruñendo de Totodile le hizo callarse, avergonzado. No había comido nada desde la mañana, y recién ahora venía a percatarse de lo hambriento que estaba. Vio las bayas que Hofire había dejado aquella tarde y cogió las más duras, sabiendo que Sunkern no iba a comerlas, pero el hambre no se le quitó. Sunkern lo alentó a comer las demás.

—Pero ¿y tú?—le preguntó él, apenado.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Con el agua que me has dado podré aguantar sin problemas. Tú has hecho un gran esfuerzo así que necesitas comer más—terminó con una dulce sonrisa. Sus enormes ojos marrones se convertían en pequeñas lunitas cuando se cerraban.

El pequeño lagarto volvió a sonrojarse sin querer. Luego se llevó las bayas a la boca y las acabó en un santiamén. Ahora no tenía tanta hambre, pero un Magikarp habría estado bastante bien. Bostezó y se rascó los ojos. Comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño. Sunkern adentro no podía dormir. Había estado durmiendo toda la noche y aquella mañana, así que ahora estaba algo desvelada. Notó que de cuando en cuando, Totodile le lanzaba una mirada de reojo y luego miraba de nuevo en otra dirección. Se preguntó por qué haría eso, y por un momento se le ocurrió la idea de que tal vez ella le gustaba...descartó la idea después de contar el doceavo bostezo del pokemon. Al instante cerró los ojos y fingió que dormía.

—Vaya, se ha dormido al fin—suspiró el pokemon azul, bostezando otra vez—.Me gustaría dormir también pero Hofire me preocupa...y no quisiera que algo ocurriera mientras me duermo. Sunkern ya lo ha pasado bastante mal.

Miró al suelo, bostezó otra vez y se frotó las manos heridas. Con su lengua notó que tenía tres espacios entre su hilera de dientes, y se frotó la frente: no le preocupaba mucho pues crecerían en un par de días. Luego se volvió a mirar a Sunkern. En un principio, la pokemon le había parecido un poco tonta por haberse quedado atorada en las raíces de un árbol. Luego le admiró por haber evitado a un pokemon tan mañoso como lo son los Poochyena; rara vez se rendían cuando querían atrapar algo, y bien pudo haberse entregado para evitar los arañazos que ahora tenía. Era ruda. En parte. Pero también era temiblemente adorable...

—Discúlpame por favor, Sunkern—le dijo, aunque la pokemon supuestamente no estaba escuchando—: Yo no quería venir aquí y hacer esta misión...no quería...hacer misiones para principiantes. Misiones aburridas...quería algo increíble. Una aventura...un reto. Algo nuevo. Pero ahora que te conocí y sabiendo todo lo que te pasó—el pokemon tragó saliva, tratando de pasar un nudo misterioso que se le había hecho en la garganta—me siento muy mal de haber querido dejarte de lado...tal y como los demás equipos de rescate hicieron. Ahora entiendo que...no importa si la tarea parece muy sencilla...o tonta, o queda a la vuelta de la esquina: si es una llamada de auxilio es porque alguien necesita ayuda...—volvió a tragar, pero esta vez los ojos se le mojaron y los apretó con fuerza para evitar llorar—y nuestro deber no es buscar las misiones más peligrosas o increíbles...y hacer alarde de ellas. Nuestro trabajo es salvar a cuantos pokemon nos sea posible...eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos equipos de rescate...y yo recién lo acabo de comprender.

Totodile se restregó la cara con un brazo para secar las lágrimas que venían y los mocos que comenzaban a asomar por su nariz. Sollozó un leve momento, pero se obligó a ser más fuerte y aprender en vez de lamentarse. Se recuperó en poco y siguió mirando al cielo estrellado arriba, esperando pacientemente a que Hofire regresara. Dentro del agujero, Sunkern hacía un tremendo esfuerzo para que sus gemidos no salieran de su boca apretada, con grandes lagrimones cayendo de sus ojos y su pequeño cuerpo temblando. Nunca pudo olvidarse de esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Totodile despertó con los leves rayos que apenas alcanzaban a traspasar la espesura de la copa de aquel roble. Dio un respingo sin recordar en qué momento se habría quedado dormido, y miró rápidamente en rededor. Sunkern dormitaba en su agujero y no se veía nadie alrededor. Suspiró aliviado, pero sintiéndose hambriento y cansado. Se restregó los ojos y se levantó con cierta dificultad. Dio algunos pasos por el lugar para desentumecer sus piernas, cuando oyó unos ruidos extraños. Se volvió buscando la fuente del ruido, identificando que eran pisadas; muchas pisadas, y muy rápidas. Se preparó, rezando para que no fuera nada peligroso, y vio asombrado como entre los matorrales aparecía su compañero; golpeado de arriba abajo, agitado, lleno de moretones, mordeduras y varias plumas menos (lo que le daba cierto aire ridículo) pero una expresión triunfante en su cara. Totodile estuvo por preguntarle qué rayos habría pasado, cuando un enorme grupo de casi diez Rattata apareció detrás de él, todos en estado similar al pokemon de fuego. Un Pidgey los escoltaba desde arriba. La mandíbula del pokemon azul casi rozó el suelo.

—Pero...—tartamudeó—pero Hofire... ¿qué te pasó?

El polluelo se acercó disimulando una cojera de su pata derecha y se plantó frente a su amigo, siempre seguido de los Rattata.

—Fui a buscar ayuda—dijo, hinchando el buche, muy orgulloso—. Le pedí a estos Rattata que nos ayudaran con las raíces, pero solo aceptaron venir si los vencía a todos ellos.

Totodile se atragantó con aquella información.

— ¡Los venciste a todos!—exclamó, sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Por supuesto!—soltó el Torchic, parándose en la punta de sus patitas. Luego se volvió hacia los Rattata— ¿Verdad que me van a ayudar?—preguntó.

—¡Claro que sí!—respondieron todos los pokemon a la vez, lanzándose contra el árbol y atacando las raíces con sus afilados y poderosos dientes, masticando y triturando la madera, haciendo saltar astillas y resquebrajarse algunas partes de la corteza.

Sunkern se había despertado asustada con el ruido de los pokemon, pero luego vio aliviada como las raíces iban cediendo y el agujero en donde ella estaba metida comenzaba a ensancharse de a poco. Los Rattata, muy a diferencia de Hofire y Totodile, no se cansaban ni un poco de masticar y roer, hasta que finalmente hicieron espacio suficiente para que Sunkern saliera del lugar. La pokemon dio unos saltitos y estuvo fuera de su oscura prisión al fin. Se acercó al equipo Llamarada y sus ojos marrones brillaban de la emoción. Ninguno de los tres podía hablar.

— ¡Estás libre!—exclamó Hofire al fin, dando un salto y moviendo sus minúsculas alas.

— ¡Estoy libre!—exclamó ella, dando un salto también.

Los dos pokemon comenzaron a corretear y saltar alrededor de un Totodile que se esforzaba mucho por controlar la emoción, y no atinaba a celebrar como ellos. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió anchamente, saltando también y corriendo junto a los otros dos pokemon. Los Rattata y Pidgey los observaban sonrientes celebrar el triunfo. Luego, los tres cayeron cansados al suelo, completamente extenuados y agitados. Hofire fue el primero en levantarse y acercarse al grupo de Rattata, que se limpiaban los dientes de las astillas.

—Muchas gracias, ¡de verdad!—dijo, agachando la cabeza y rozando con sus plumas el suelo— ¡No hubiésemos podido sin ustedes!

— ¡No fue nada!—exclamaron ellos—Eres muy fuerte, nos gusta luchar contra gente fuerte y tú nos impresionaste mucho.

Hofire se sonrojó un poco ante el halago. Totodile se levantó de golpe y fue hasta donde estaban los pokemon ratón, agachando la cabeza también.

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡De verdad, se los agradezco muchísimo! Por favor, cuenten con el equipo Llamarada cada vez que necesiten algo; ¡estamos en deuda con ustedes!

—En ese caso—dijeron los pokemon, mientras uno de ellos se adelantaba—quisiéramos pedirles el favor de quedarse con nuestro compañero.

— ¿Eh?—soltaron los dos amigos a la vez.

—Quiere ser muy fuerte, tanto como Hofire o más, y es por eso que quiere unirse a su equipo de rescate.

—Me haré muy fuerte y aprenderé muchas cosas también—dijo el pokemon rata, lleno de emoción.

Los dos compañeros se miraron y sonrieron.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Bienvenido al equipo!—le dijeron, abriéndole los brazos.

Rattata se lanzó y los pokemon se abrazaron. Era el primer miembro oficial que tenían, y estaban emocionados.

— ¡Yo también me uniré!—dijo Pidgey desde arriba—También quedé muy impresionado por la fuerza y determinación de Hofire al pelear contra los Rattata; eres admirable en verdad.

—Gracias—volvió a decir el polluelo, sonrojándose otra vez— ¡Qué bien que te nos unas Pidgey! ¡Eres nuestro segundo miembro!

—Más vale que consigan muchas manzanas—soltó el pokemon—ya que no tienen galletas.

— ¡Te conseguiré galletas también, ya verás!—le respondió el pokemon de fuego, riendo.

Los demás pokemon rieron también. Luego, los Rattata se despidieron de su amigo y marcharon de regreso al bosque, con las despedidas y agradecimientos de los pokemon que dejaban atrás después del trabajo terminado. Totodile y Hofire se volvieron y se miraron.

—Lo hiciste—le dijo su amigo de azul con una gran sonrisa—.Eres todo un líder de equipo.

—No lo hubiera conseguido sin ti—le respondió Hofire—. Tú me diste valor y me mantuviste con el equipo. Creo que si no hubieras estado conmigo, habría ido a pedir ayuda a otro equipo, y eso no se hubiera visto nada de bien.

—Los dos lo hicieron—dijo Sunkern a su lado—, y lo hicieron increíblemente. No tengo nada para agradecerles lo que hicieron por mí. Ustedes dos son fabulosos.

Los dos amigos se sonrojaron a la vez, uno más que el otro. Totodile de pronto reparó en los arañazos que tenía la pokemon planta en su minúsculo cuerpo, y su sonrisa se desvaneció por unos leves segundos, en lo que su compañero le daba un empujón que casi lo hizo caer.

— ¡Vamos! Regresemos a la base a celebrar y comer mucho. ¡Estoy agotado y muerto de hambre!

—Yo también me muero de hambre—le respondió el pokemon lagarto. Luego se volvió hacia Sunkern— ¿Tú irás a casa, Sunkern?

La plantita miró en rededor y movió su tallito.

—Debería ir...aunque me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes y tal vez...bueno, ser amigos...—dijo con timidez.

A Hofire le brillaron los ojos y a Totodile las mejillas.

— ¿Por qué no te nos unes también?—preguntó el polluelo, dando otro salto emocionado.

Pidgey y Rattata dieron un respingo en su lugar.

— ¿Es que quieres que todos los pokemon del mundo se te unan?—preguntó el ave desde arriba.

Hofire se volvió sin perder el brillo de su redonda cara.

— ¡Me encantaría! ¡Así seríamos miles de amigos y podríamos viajar a todos lados y a ayudar a muchos pokemon en problemas a la vez!

Pidgey ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Era comprensible, extraño, y a la vez interesante. Sunkern parecía nerviosa.

—No sé si sea buena idea...no soy fuerte, no seré de mucha ayuda.

— ¡L-lo serás!—exclamó un nervioso Totodile, tratando de controlar su emoción—No tienes que ser tan fuerte para ayudarnos. ¡Hay muchas cosas para hacer en un equipo de rescate!

— ¿A sí? ¿Cómo qué?

—Como...como reunir las misiones del Correo Pelipper cuando nosotros no estemos, o reunir comida o... ¡o hasta ayudarnos con los pokemon que vengan heridos! Alguien tiene que cuidarlos.

— ¡Yo podría hacer eso!—exclamó la pokemon dando un saltito— ¡Sé usar muchas bayas y también combinarlas para curar muchas cosas!

— ¡Fantástico!—soltó el Torchic.

— ¿Ya ves?—dijo Totodile sonrojado—Ahora tienes un trabajo en nuestro equipo de rescate...siempre que quieras unirte claro...

— ¡Por supuesto!—exclamó Sunkern, ahora muy feliz y con sus ojos como lunitas— ¡Me encantaría!

Fue así como el equipo de rescate Llamarada consiguió tres miembros nuevos en una expedición "básica" y de la que no tenían muchas esperanzas. Pidgey se convirtió en vigía y guía del grupo; sus ojos le permitían ver a largas distancias y con su vuelo jamás se perdía en algún lugar. Rattata iba de expedición con los demás amigos, los ayudaba a hacer reparaciones en la base y su rápido correr le dio mucho para hacer como mensajero, además de ayudarles a buscar la comida cuando se perdían en algún sitio. Sunkern se volvió la enfermera del grupo. Tenía vastos conocimientos sobre bayas y plantas, y le transmitió todo lo que sabía a Totodile, quien se mostró sumamente interesado en aprender...además de que extrañamente se lastimaba en todas las misiones que hacían, hasta en las más simples. Hofire era realmente ingenuo en aquella época, pero esto sin duda no pasó desapercibido para su mente infantil.

— ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?—le preguntó de la nada a su compañero de azul, en medio de una misión.

— ¿Decirle?—preguntó el otro extrañado— ¿Decirle qué a quién?

—A Sunkern, que estás enamorado de ella.

— ¿Eh?—exclamó Totodile, coloreándose completamente— ¿De dónde has sacado una cosa así?

Torchic se fue al suelo de la risa. No dejaría de molestar a su compañero con aquel tema hasta que fueran muy mayores.

* * *

Gengar se volvió y se extrañó mucho de lo que veía. Muchos pokemon circulaban en aquel momento por la plaza del pueblito pokemon, y este había salido de la nada, llamándolo y ofreciéndole una bolsa.

— ¿Y esto qué rayos es?—preguntó el pokemon fantasma.

—Son bayas. Y semillas—respondió Totodile, ofreciéndole la bolsa.

Sin comprenderlo del todo, pero sin negar lo que fuera que viniera gratis, Gengar cogió la bolsa y curioseó su interior; precisamente, había algunas bayas y semillas adentro, recién recogidas. El pokemon morado miró al otro abajo, confundido pero sin perder la sonrisa.

— ¿Y por qué demonios me las estás dando? ¿Están envenenadas?

—No. Son en agradecimiento—sonrió el pokemon azul.

A Gengar se le erizaron las espinas de la espalda. Su sonrisa se torció en un gesto divertido y nervioso.

— ¿Agradecimiento? ¿De qué?

—Por habernos intercambiado las misiones el otro día—dijo Totodile levantando el brazo para despedirse y volverse—.Si quieres podemos intercambiar misiones de nuevo en otra ocasión. ¡Adiós!

Totodile tomó el camino de regreso a la salida del pequeño poblado para volver a la base. Gengar, en medio del gentío que se movía a su alrededor, tenía una expresión pasmada y reía nerviosamente entre dientes, con la bolsa sujeta en ambas manos. Su aventura convirtiéndose en pokemon había sido lo más raro que le pudiera pasar a alguien, pero esto se acercaba peligrosamente a ser lo segundo más raro de su existencia.

**FIN**


End file.
